1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinged base lighting devices for mounting onto upright walls of buildings.
2. Prior Art
Lighting devices having hinged bases are exemplified by my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,620 which shows a pole having a hinged base mounted on a foundation and U.S. Pat. Re. No. 26,995 which shows a base recessed into the ground.
Heretofore, when mounting a lighting pole and luminaire in close proximity to a building, it has been desirable to mount the luminaire directly onto the building, thereby saving the expense of a lighting pole, concrete foundation, underground wiring, etc.
However, there has not been available any kind of wall mounting base that would provide the same convenience or utility as was provided by a lighting pole, such as: high strength, ease of installing, hinging open to either right or left for ease in servicing, and aesthetically attractive styling. The present invention accomplishes all of these desirable features in a simple, low cost unit, and does thereby save valuable resources.